mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kryształowe Królestwo
en:Crystal Empirethumb|300px|Kryształowe Imperium Kryształowe Imperium (ang. Crystal Empire, także Kryształowe Królestwo - Crystal Kingdom) — kraina w serialu, położona na arktycznej północy Equestrii i zamieszkiwana przez kryształowe kucyki. Państwo to zniknęło na tysiąc lat przed głównym nurtem akcji, by znienacka pojawić są na nowo. Kraina została wprowadzona do uniwersum MLP w trzecim sezonie. Jego nazwa pojawiła się w zaprezentowanej na SDCC piosence Ballad of the Crystal Ponies oraz w opublikowanym niedawno DVD Adventures in the Crystal Empire (Przygody w Kryształowym Imperium). Na opakowaniu jednego z zestawów zabawek można odnaleźć informację o tym, że władzę nad Imperium sprawują Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor. Inną znaną postacią związaną z królestwem jest Król Sombra. Obywatelami królestwa są kryształowe kucyki. Co ciekawe wśród nich nie ma jednorożców, pegazów czy alicornów. Historia thumb|leftNa arktycznej północy Equestrii ponad 1000 lat temu istniało Kryształowe Królestwo, zamieszkiwane przez kryształowe kucyki. Znacznie różniły się od reszty krainy, zarówno jego mieszkańcy jak ich architektura, historia i obyczaje. Jednak ich spokój zakłócił pewien niegodziwy król zwany Sombra, który przejął władzę nad imperium i wprowadził tam swoje rządy.thumb|rightTamtejsze kucyki zostały zniewolone i zmuszone do ciężkiej pracy. Zmienił się również wygląd Królestwa - magia tyrana sprawiła, że niegdyś promieniujące blaskiem, różnokolorowe kryształy przybrały czarny kolor.Król został jednak obalony przez Księżniczkę Celestię i Księżniczkę Lunę. Te zamknęły go w lodach arktycznej północy, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało niegodziwca od rzucenia uroku na królestwo. Chociaż został obrócony w cień, zdążył pociągnąć za sobą całe Imperium. thumb|leftWraz z królestwem z powierzchni Equestrii zniknęła cała zapisana wiedza na jego temat - nie ostało się nic, co dawałoby informację o jakiejkolwiek historii czy kulturze. Kucyki, które tam mieszkały również rozpłynęły się w powietrze. Kryształowe Królestwo odeszło w zapomnienie, aż pewnego dnia, 1000 lat później, pojawiło się na nowo. Gdy tylko Królewskie Siostry zostały o tym poinformowane, zdały sobie sprawę z czyhającego na Equestrię niebezpieczeństwa. Kryształowe Imperium nie mogło powrócić bez króla Sombry, który zagrażał całej Equestrii. Władczynie natychmiast wysłały do królestwa Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora, którzy mieli zapewnić ochronę temu Imperium. Została nad nim utworzona magiczna bariera, oddzielająca je od zimnej Arktyki i czyhających tam niebezpieczeństw. Małżeństwo zamieszkało w kryształowym pałacu, nie mając jednak czasu na zapoznanie się z mieszkańcami Imperium. Księżniczka Celestia posłała więc po swoją wierną uczennicę Twilight thumbSparkle oraz jej przyjaciół aby pomogli parze chronić królestwo. Wtedy okazało się, że czary Króla Sombry są potężniejsze, niż przypuszczano. Kryształowe kucyki nie były w stanie przypomnieć sobie absolutnie niczego o swojej krainie czy panowaniu tyrana. W dodatku było coś niepokojącego w ich wyglądzie - trudno było doszukać się chociażby namiastki oczekiwanego, kryształowego blasku grzyw czy sierści. thumb|leftTwilight z pomocą przyjaciół postanowili dowiedzieć się czegoś o królestwie od kryształowych kucyków, jednakże po nieudanej próbie doszli do wniosku, że kucyki nie pamiętają nic od czasu panowania złego króla. Kucyki znalazły jednak na własną rękę bibliotekę Kryształowego Królestwa. W końcu udało im się uzyskać informacje na temat obrony Imperium sprzed ponad 1000 lat. W tym celu zorganizowano Kryształowy Jarmark. Do uroczystości potrzebne było jednak Kryształowe Serce, które miało być naładowane miłością i przyjaźnią kucyków. Twilight wyrzeźbiła je w skale, jednak Rainbow Dash usłyszała od tamtejszych kucyków, że istnieje thumbprawdziwe Serce, które zostało ukryte przez króla Sombrę 1000 lat temu. Jarmark pełnił swoją rolę - duch miłości i przyjaźni rozwijał się, magia króla Sombry słabła, a kryształowe kuce przypominały sobie przeszłość. Kryształowe Serce było kluczowym elementem - to ono podtrzymywało nadzieję, że tyran nie powróci już nigdy. Kiedy główne bohaterki zdały sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki, Twilight razem ze Spike'em postanowiła wyruszyć na poszukiwanie prawdziwego Serca. W tym samym czasie reszta przyjaciółek miała odciągać kuce od fałszywego artefaktu, sprawiając, że Jarmark będzie trwał, a Księżniczka Cadance podtrzymywać swoją magiczną ochronę. thumb|left Kucyki jednak chciały koniecznie obejrzeć zaginione serce, więc pilnowanie fałszywego stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Tymczasem Twilight i Spike przeszukiwali całe królestwo z nadzieją znalezienia artefaktu. Niestety, nie przynosiło to skutku. W końcu lawendowa klacz wpadła na pomysł wejścia do pałacu. Mimo, że byli coraz bliżej celu, artefakt wciąż był nieuchwytny. Księżniczce coraz trudniej było odpędzać swoją magią Króla Sombrę. Wtedy Twilight pomyślnie naśladowała magię złego jednorożca, otwierając tym samym przejście w sali tronowej. Podążając schodami dotarła do zaczarowanych drzwi, które przeniosły ją do najgorszego koszmaru. Król Sombra zaczarował je tak, aby pokazywały największe lęki. Jednak z pomocą Spike'a klaczy udało się wydostać z tej pułapki i kontynuować drogę. Wyczerpana Cadance nie była już w stanie utrzymywać bariery, więc jedyna ochrona Imperium zniknęła. thumbNiegodziwy król wdarł się do tej krainy, powodując panikę kryształowych kucyków, które nie chciały przeżywać zniewolenia na nowo. W dodatku falsyfikat amuletu został odkryty, przez co zgasła ostatnia iskierka nadziei w królestwie. Mimo to Twilight udało się dotrzeć do prawdziwego Kryształowego Serca. Niestety, była zbyt nieostrożna i magia Króla Sombry uwięziła ją. Postanowiła powierzyć dostarczenie artefaktu Spike'owi, chcąc uratować Imperium. Jej asystent zabrał Serce i pospieszył na ratunek. Chociaż było ono blisko wpadnięcia w posiadanie złego jednorożca, Księżniczka Cadance uratowała je.thumb|leftKryształowe kucyki zasiliły je swoją miłością, wypędzając tyrana i zapewniając trwałą ochronę tej krainie. Wtedy też grzywy wszystkich przebywających tam kuców zaiskrzyły się niczym kryształy, przywracając ostatecznie Imperium jego dawną świetność. Shining Armora oraz Księżniczkę Cadance ogłoszono władcami Kryształowego Królestwa, z nadzieją, że będą oni rządzić sprawiedliwie i ochronią kraj przed niebezpieczeństwami, utrzymując tam miłość i przyjaźń. thumb Kryształowe Imperium ma pojawić się w odcinku "Games Ponies Play", gdzie mają odbyć się zawody w Equestrii. Inne wizerunki thumb|left|130px|''Przygody w Kryształowym Imperium'' - DVDKryształowe Imperium to nazwa linii zabawek. Serię reklamuje logo: "Witaj w Kryształowym Imperium, magicznym miejscu pełnym sekretów! Tutaj kucyki błyszczą i iskrzą!". Zestaw Kryształowa Moda Księżniczka Cadance & Shining Armor, zawiera na opakowaniu tekst: "Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor dzielą wielką odpowiedzialność! Razem rządzą Kryształowym Imperium!" . Z kolei inna linia zabawek, Kolekcja Kryształowych Księżniczek, pisze: "Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna wierzą, że Księżniczka Cadance przyniesie Kryształowemu Imperium szczęście!". Natomiast pojedyncza zabawka Fluttershy ma na opakowaniu napisane: "Fluttershy urządza przyjęcie z herbatką by zaprzyjaźnić się z kryształowymi kucykami - są tak samo nieśmiałe jak ona!"Artykuł na Equestria Daily Galeria Kategoria:Kryształowe Imperium